


The One Where Donghan Gives Kenta Head in a Bathtub

by maciej



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Canon Compliant, M/M, sanggyun is here for comedy relief, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maciej/pseuds/maciej
Summary: Kenta shifts his line of sight back down at a now blank-faced Donghan, fingers tugging on his briefs’ waistband.“Do you want me to suck your dick?”





	The One Where Donghan Gives Kenta Head in a Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> dreamt up this scenario a week ago, laughed so hard i woke up, and it's been eating at my brain ever since

_Buzz buzz!_

“I think it’s the other key.”  
“Oh, is it?”

_Beep beep!_

With a click, the handle twists and the door swings open.

Today is the day that the six confirmed members of JBJ move into the dorm where they’ll spend the next seven months eating, bathing, and sleeping together. There was no telling who would arrive first—they had made a promise in their group chat the day before not to give any hints on when they would be moving in, just to make everything into a childlike mystery. However, Kenta and Donghan had agreed on arriving to the dorm at the same time, as their agency buildings were surprisingly close enough to be able to carpool on the way. They had managed to befriend one another during the trainee program that brought the members altogether throughout the year, but to say they only befriended one another might be putting it lightly. They were definitely close, maybe the closest members of their newfound group.

“Oh, there’s a bedroom right here,” Kenta tries to multitask as he removes his shoes at the doorway with Donghan following suit. He points with the jacket and bag in his hand toward the ajar door in front of them. Kenta spends a full three minutes peeking his head into each door and crevice he sees, finding everything exciting like a child would, accompanied with a handful of wows. “Look at this fridge. What’s this thing?”

“Press the button and see.”

Kenta presses a button labeled _ICE_ and learns, once again, the life lesson that Kim Donghan is never to be trusted.

“Ah, I really thought I could believe that you’re a good person for once!”  
“What does that mean? I just suggested you act on your curiosity.”  
“Yeah, like a tiny devil on my shoulder.”

Four ice cubes picked up and thrown into the sink later, the two young men naturally gravitate toward the dorm’s master bedroom and smile simultaneously, almost as if on cue. Kenta spots a balcony behind the two bed frames and finally puts down his belongings to move past the beds, but freezes to find the one beside him _…occupied?_   He quickly staggers back to the door and shrinks in fear.

“Donghan, donghan,” he whispers, “I think someone’s in there.”

“What? Where—oh,” he lowers his voice after spotting the apparent body-size lump under the bed sheets. “So we’re not the first ones here? Damn. Try lifting the sheets.”

“I’m not lifting the sheets! You lift them!”  
“You’re closer, I’m all the way over here! Just lift them real fast, hyung.”  
“No! I… ugh, okay, okay, I will.”

Tip-toeing, Kenta slowly inches closer to the bed and jolts when his hand first touches the soft fabric. He grasps the end of the blankets and throws them to the side, shrieking like a toddler as they fly off. Dramatic yet anti-climactic, all that was rested under the sheets were bunched-up pillows and one small note. Kenta sighs out of relief and reaches for the piece of paper to give it a quick read.

_this is my room I call dibs you (intelligible) brats  
love, gyunnieeeeee  >///<_

“Ah, Sanggyun left this… So he arrived first, but, he’s not here?” He hands the slip of paper over for the other boy to read.

“I dare him to pry this room from my cold, dead hands. Did he come too early and get bored?” Donghan chuckles. He turns around and waddles funnily through a nearby door frame as Kenta explores in the opposite direction to take in the view of the bridge over the river just outside the apartment building. Not too long after, there’s a loud gasp.

 _“HYUNG,”_ Donghan calls for Kenta from the master bedroom’s bathroom, _“come in here!”_ Kenta shuffles out from the balcony and makes his way into the bathroom to find Donghan to his left lounging in the tub, pretending to hold a wine glass in his hand. “Cheers.”

“I would leave over that joke, but seeing as this is such an impressive bathtub, I’ll stay. Move, move,” Kenta waves his hand gesturing for Donghan to move to the opposite end of the porcelain tub. He steps in it himself and shimmies into a comfortable slouch. They’re literally just sat facing each other in a giant master bathtub now, enjoying the life of being upcoming celebs. Their legs are not exactly tangled, but there’s not a lot of wiggle room, either.

“Wow…this is bigger than it looks,” Kenta says in wonder, ignoring Donghan who holds back a snicker.

“I mean it! This is so luxurious, like…it’s really big!”

Donghan contemplates for a second. With an impish grin gradually growing on his face, he shifts in his spot and drags a heel across the floor of the tub in Kenta’s direction. He presses the sole of his foot down onto his crotch, or as close as he could get with the skinny jeans the other was wearing.

“What’s big, huh?

Kenta scoffs so hard, his tonsils might just take flight. “The bathtub, you giant pervert, quit that.”

“I have no idea what you mean, quit what?”  
“This! This thing you’re doing here, take your foot off.”  
“Off of _what,_ though? Use your words, hyung.”

Kenta grumbles and decides to give the younger a taste of his own medicine, sliding his own foot forward and slightly jabbing the other’s crotch with his toe. _“This!”_

“Oh, okay. But I don’t mind this?”  
“Of course you don’t mind it, you of all people would love it, you’re–”

A noise emits from Kenta’s general direction—no, it’s from him.

Kenta himself makes a noise. Something similar to a gasp, a whimper, and a moan all in one.

And Donghan is awestruck.

They aren’t dating or anything; they’re close friends who might have given each other a simple handjob or four, but nothing further. They’ve messed around like this too many times to count, but this is the first time Donghan has ever heard a peep out of Kenta. A beautiful, joyous peep that just made his heart race and the butterflies in his stomach burst out of their cocoons. He looks across the tub with wide eyes, embarrassed eyes greeting him back with twice the width. There's an added hand from the older that quickly covers his own face, leaving nothing in sight but complimentary flushed ears. Donghan feels a familiar rush of adrenaline zip through his arms and hands, his thoughts flooded with nothing but filth, filth, and more filth, yet he tries pushing them to the back of his mind. He takes hold onto the sides of the tub for support as he shifts his legs back away and behind him. He slowly moves forward over the leg that previously poked his junk, knees scooting and now positioned on either side. Eyes still pooled with nothing but wonder, Donghan gently removes the hands over Kenta’s face, rests his own hands on the latter's shoulders, and leans in.

This is different. For starters, it isn’t a dare from other trainees, and it doesn’t last three seconds. Donghan is careful to watch for any sign of uneasiness or discomfort from Kenta, pressing his lips as softly as he can against the other’s to convey what words simply cannot. He unconsciously brings a hand up from one shoulder to cup Kenta’s cheek, finally relaxing into the kiss once he feels a confirming hand rest on his neck. The way they place their lips together comes almost naturally with both of them tilting their heads ever so slightly. Kenta gets a little bit too into it, it seems, and bonks teeth with Donghan causing the latter to genuinely smile. He gives the former a tug on the lip, because he’s just too cute not to. He adjusts the position he’s in to move his knees closer, but hits a roadblock. Donghan looks down. _Oh!_

“Hyung, you’re hard as a rock.”  
“Wooow. Kim Donghan’s personality.”

Donghan wants to snicker, oh, he so does, but the way Kenta’s lips are as red as strawberries make him think otherwise. He looks down, back at Kenta, eyes down again and scoots back. As he leans over with his face now full of 23-year-old crotch, Donghan swears he can see a loading bar physically manifest above Kenta’s head once he realizes what the younger is planning while pulling down his pants’ zipper.

“Hey, what are you doing? You don’t need to go that far.”  
“I wanna.”  
“Okay, duh, but that–”  
“You don’t want me to?”  
“Well…no, but…”  
“Hyung.”

Kenta shifts his line of sight back down at a now blank-faced Donghan, fingers tugging on his briefs’ waistband.

“Do you want me to suck your dick?”

Kenta blinks. He darts his eyes away and shyly bites at his bottom lip, nodding just enough for Donghan to make it out as a yes and he gives a warm chuckle in response.

“Cute.”

He pats Kenta’s side, the latter getting the hint and lifting his hips to pull his jeans down and out of the way. Donghan lightly palms his bulge through the lone layer of fabric while admiring every fidget from the older, no matter how miniscule. He pulls Kenta’s briefs lower, revealing his surprisingly rather hard pink dick, and he can’t help but grin a little as he felt around its tip. _How is every part of this man so cute?_   With no lubricative substance to be found, Donghan settles for spitting in his own hand, much to Kenta’s audible dismay. He wraps his hands around the other’s girth and gives it a few soft pumps while placing a heartfelt kiss to the very tip. He tilts his head to the side, looking up to Kenta with a smile. Donghan knows just how hot he must look right now; bent with his ass practically in the air, leaned over giving wet kisses all around his member. The jokes always made about him previously being an attention-seeker are all true, except they forget to mention that he still lives for the attention.

It isn’t until Donghan draws his tongue up his shaft that Kenta makes another sound—this time, a shaky sigh. If he had needed any more motivation than he already had to blow him, that was definitely it. He spits again, this time on his dick and Kenta doesn’t react as bad as before. After a few strokes he dips for the first time, taking in just some of his length in gradual drags. With one hand feeling around the base of his shaft, Donghan roams his other up and under the older’s shirt and feels him shudder underneath his fingertips. He then goes the full mile and takes all of Kenta in his mouth, his eyes fluttering at the warmth. He repeats this multiple times, eventually managing to hit an angle that allows him to look directly up, which evokes a glorious moan from Kenta who has his hands up over his mouth and face in general as before. Donghan hums somewhat disappointed and pulls his mouth off of his cock with an audible and indecent pop, panting slightly.

“It’s no fun if I can’t see your face, hyung.” Kenta gulps at the sight of the soft blush on his face.

“It’s embarrassing.”  
“It’s sexy.”

Kenta snorts at the confidence in his rebuttal as Donghan takes one of his hands, guides it to the back of his head, and gives it a pat.

“Here? A nice little arm rest for you. Figure it out.”

He licks his lips and gives a short peck to the side of the other’s member before taking him in his mouth once again. Watching Donghan go down on him, Kenta starts to become hyper-aware of the lewd situation, and understands what the other meant when he feels a shock of pleasure and instinctively grabs onto his hair. There’s a moment where they both groan simultaneously, and Kenta’s questioning stare is returned with nothing but a sultry wink from the younger who then takes him in even further. His breath hitches in his throat and everything feels like electricity, too good, that he ultimately gives up on holding his voice back any longer. Donghan hums and feels around Kenta’s body again with his free hand, feeling up his inner thigh, to the dip of his waist, to the small pudge of his stomach. With a sudden overpowering surge of emotion, he eagerly transfers this second wind into his mouth and hands, taking in every last inch of Kenta’s length, disregarding how obscene the noises that come from it are. The older is caught off guard and gasps turn into whispers, whispers into whimpers, whimpers into moans. His fingers entangle with strands of Donghan’s hair, his body overrun with shudders and quicker breaths.

“Dong—fuck, Donghan,” Kenta starts to pant. Donghan hums a curious moan in response that’s almost enough to push him over the edge, for real. “Off, I’m close, off, off.” He tries kindly pulling him up but the boy is adamant about staying in his place, which suddenly makes things more hotter than they ought to be. He’s this close to losing it when Donghan removes his mouth, a string of saliva left hanging from his bottom lip connected to Kenta’s cock. He lifts his head and inches closer, making direct eye contact.

“You’re so cute, hyung.”

Kenta comes with a shaky dragged out whine, covering his face with his sleeve as he scrambles to grab onto Donghan’s hand still wrapped around his dick. His eyes are shut tight, unable to see the boy watching him, too busy feeling the best wave he’s ever ridden in his life. Once he becomes too sensitive to the touch, he kindly bats his hand without words for the other to remove his hand as well. He catches his breath, lowers the sleeve and opens his eyes with an exhale. He’s greeted by flushed Donghan again, but this time, with…!

“AHH, I’M SORRY, I'm really sorry, let me grab a tissue!”

Donghan brings a finger to his face to wipe off some of Kenta’s cum, and before Kenta can oppose the action, licks it off.

_“NO!”_

Kenta sits there with his jaw dropped in indescribable disgust as Donghan wipes his cum, _his cum_ off of his face and licks it. He raises his hand to point his finger as if he were ready to scold him, but ends up dropping it with a sigh and not saying a word.

“It’s genuinely not that bad,” Donghan mutters like a puppy, “see, look. Try it.” Kenta frantically reacts at his offered finger the exact way he expected (wanted) him to, and it makes him laugh. A small chime from the front door rings through the dorm, neither of them exactly taking notice. “But... hyung, what do I do with m–”

_“Kenta, you're here? Actually, it’s obvious that shriek was you, but what happened?”_

“Shit, is that Sanggyun?" Kenta looks at Donghan in panic, yelling back. "NOTHING! I’m fine, everything’s fine in here, did—”  


“I’M NOT FINE!”

Kenta slaps Donghan’s hand that was pointing toward the boy’s own seemingly painful erection, stood up, and yanked his pants back on. Almost comically, the younger grabs and pulls them back down by their belt loops, receiving a confused look.

 _“Oh, Donghan! You’re here too?”_  
“Leave!”  
_“Huh?”_  
“Give us five minutes!”  
_“...‘Us’?”_  
_“DONGHAN!”_

**Author's Note:**

> please do shove your criticism down my throat as this is my first time writing out the english equivalent of sewage, aka smut. *blows up a party balloon*


End file.
